Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle
Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle is the twenty second episode of the fifth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 5/4/2018. It is a crossover with The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve. Story Steve, Charizard, Lana, Popplio, Mallow, Steenee, Lillie and Snowy the Alolan Vulpix face a large mecha, resembling a Venusaur. It extends mechanical vines that reach to grab the Pokémon, Charizard deflecting them easily. Steve gets Mallow and Lillie out of the way, as Lana and Popplio is left to defend herself. Lana: Hey! How rude! Popplio, Aqua Jet! Popplio is surrounded in water, as it shoots forward and blocks a vine with Aqua Jet. The vine wraps around Popplio, ensnaring it. Popplio: (In distress) Pop pop! Lana: Popplio! Inside the Venusaur mecha, Jessie, James and Meowth laugh as they continue to attack. Jessie: Yes, cower in fear so we can see your horrified face! James: It’s incidents like this that allow us to take us to our rightful place! Meowth: I sure love it when these guys dance like that! Steve: You two okay? Mallow: We’re fine, but Lana isn’t! Lillie: You left her out there! Steve: But I couldn’t leave you two beauties in harm’s way! Mallow & Lillie: GO HELP LANA! Steve: (Groans) Right, right. Charizard, let’s go! Charizard looks apathetic, as if it’s too used to this type of behavior. Steve and Charizard head to attack the mecha, as Mallow and Lillie groan. Mallow: I honestly think he’s just an idiot. Lillie: It’s amazing that even with all his progress, he still doesn’t see Lana’s crush on him. Lana climbs up the mechanical vine, trying to pull Popplio free. Charizard breathes a Fire Blast, pushing the mecha back. It then strikes the vine with Shadow Claw, cutting it and causing Lana and Popplio to drop. Steve swoops in, catching them then putting them down. Lana blushes and looks away, though Steve doesn’t notice. Team Rocket screams in distress. Meowth: Hey, don’t you mess with our mech! James: Let’s take them out! Steve: (To Lana) You should’ve waited. I could’ve taken it on. Lana: (Now angry) You left to protect the others so I held it off! I’m not going to wait for you! Steve: Alright, alright! Don’t get your pan, I mean, britches in a knot. Lana: (Apathetic) Gee, thanks for keeping your language in control. Steve: Charizard, take that thing out with Blast Burn! Charizard’s body becomes encased in light blue flames. It then punches the ground, sending a wave of energy through it, breaking the ground as it goes. It gets underneath the Venusaur mecha, as the energy explodes upward in flames. The mecha releases streams of light, as it explodes. Jessie, James and Meowth go flying off. Jessie: Nah! Those annoying little brats shouldn’t be that strong! James: This was supposed to be an easy audition! Meowth: We’re onscreen for less than two minutes and we’re already gone flying! Team Rocket: Looks like we’re blasting off again! Steve, Charizard, Lana, Popplio, Mallow, Steenee, Lillie and Snowy are sent flying by the explosion as well, all of them going in varying directions. Steve: Charizard! Charizard reorients itself, flying over and collecting Steve. He then surveys the area, pointing towards Lillie. Charizard flies over as Steve collects Lillie, smoothly performing the rescue. Steve: Your ride, m’lady. Lillie: Stop showing off! Get Snowy! Steve: Uh, right! Snowy flies off, as everyone else is scattered. Charizard surveys the area, having lost track of Snowy through the trees. Lillie: I can’t believe that happened! Team Rocket found us here! Steve: I’m not surprised to be honest. Do wonder where they got the robot, though. Lillie: That is concerning. But, our focus now should be to find everyone else. Steve: Of course. (Daydreaming) I can only imagine that Mallow is stuck in a tree somewhere, waiting for me to rescue her! Lillie: (Glares at Steve) And we have to find Lana too. Steve: Uh, right. That too. End Scene A ferry arrives at Dandelion Island, with Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn disembarking. Crystal runs ahead through the town, excited. Crystal: Ah! It’s been so long since we’ve had the chance to sightsee together! Conway: Since our ferry had to stop for supplies, we essentially get a day off before arriving at the Lily of the Valley. Crystal: Since this will be our last hurrah before the tournament, we should all do something together! See what touristy things there are on the island! Dawn: That does sound like a nice change of pace. I must admit that our recent pace has been exhausting. I agree that we should spend the day doing something together. Ian: You guys can go ahead. I’ll catch up with you back on the boat. Crystal: (Hurt) But, I want you to join us as well! Ian breaks off from the group, rounding a corner and disappearing. Crystal tries to chase after him, but he is gone. She then stews with frustration, clenching her fists. Crystal: That big, (trying to find the words) jerk! He’s been ignoring me since I joined back up with you guys, and this was the one time we could do something that isn’t battle based! Ugh! He’s so infuriating! Crystal storms off, leaving Conway and Dawn conflicted on what to do. Dawn: What do you believe that is about? Conway: I have tried to tell Crystal why Ian is ignoring her. To not see how much she’s grown for their upcoming battle. I guess that hasn’t made her feel better about the situation. Dawn: I’ll go after him. You try and see if you can get Ian to reconsider. Conway: That sounds like an impossible task. But I’ll do what I can. Crystal has her shoulders shrugged and face crunched, mumbling to herself. Snowy falls from the sky, crashing into Crystal’s face. She tumbles backwards and hits the ground, groaning. Dawn runs over and helps her up. Dawn: Are you okay? Crystal: (Groaning) Yeah, fine. (Looks at Snowy) Who’s this? Snowy: (Upset) Vul. Dawn: It looks like a Vulpix. Crystal: A white one. Maybe it’s from Alola. Like how Wyatt’s Meowth had black fur instead of white. Lillie: Snowy! Charizard descends above them, Snowy barking happily. Charizard lands, as Lillie hops off its back and embraces Snowy. Steve gets off Charizard's back as well, returning it. Steve: Thank you ladies. I appreciate you finding Snowy for my friend Lillie here. Crystal: Oh, it was no problem! Though, (Rubs her face) It did hit me pretty good as it fell. Steve: My deepest apologies. Allow me to make it up to you. (Does a bow) My name is Steve. Crystal: My name is Crystal! And this is Dawn. Dawn: Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Are you from the Alola region? Lillie: I am. We had been in the region for an Alola festival, and now we’re exploring parts of the region. Dawn: Sadly, we are not as familiar with this area. Perhaps we could explore it together? We only have a little bit of time before our ferry leaves. Steve: It would be my honor to escort all you ladies around. Lillie: (Forcefully) As much as we would like that, we can’t right now. We lost track of our friends in an explosion, and we must find them as soon as possible. Steve: Huh? Oh! (Slaps his forehead) We’ve still gotta find Mallow! Lillie: (Reminding him) And Lana. Steve: And Lana! Crystal: In that case, we’ll help you look for them! Dawn: Are you sure? I thought you wanted to explore the city. Crystal: (Pouting) Well with Ian deciding to think about himself over our group, then I don’t really care! Steve chokes slightly, caught off guard by the comment. Steve: Ian’s here?! Blue coat and a scowl of an attitude? Crystal: You know him? Steve: We go way back! Pretty sure he hates my gut, but I’m slowly creeping into his heart. Crystal: HA! He’s probably just making you think he’s warming to you. It’s impossible to read him, and he doesn’t care about anything! Steve: Ah, I know how you feel. Hey, let’s compare notes on him! I’ve never had the opportunity to actually learn anything about him. Crystal: Yeah! I probably don’t know much more than you, but I’m definetely in the mood to trash talk him! Steve and Crystal walk ahead, with Dawn and Lillie look at each other. Lillie: I am terribly sorry about him. He has come along considerably well, but he can still be quite, sporadic. Dawn: It isn’t a problem. Honestly, it seems like he is what Crystal needs right now. Conway wanders the city, being towards the edge of town by a forest. Conway lets out an exasperated sigh, as he sits down on a bench. Conway: No sign of him. This isn’t how I imagined us spending the day. The time where we will most likely split is approaching rapidly. Conway’s Pokéball opens, Munchlax coming out. Munchlax: Munchlax! Munchlax sniffs the air, catching whiff of an enticing aroma. Munchlax takes off into the forest, as Conway groans as he gets up. Conway: Never a dull moment. Munchlax! Where are you going?! Conway runs after Munchlax, as he spots an explosion in the distance. Mallow and Steenee are battling Jessie, James and Meowth, them using Mimikyu and Mareanie. Steenee releases Sweet Scent, stalling the attacking Pokémon. Jessie: Ah-ha-ha-ha! You’re the perfect type of target for us! Weak, defenseless and alone! Mimikyu, use Shadow Ball! James: And Mareanie, use Sludge Bomb! Mimikyu forms a Shadow Ball, firing as Mareanie spews Sludge Bomb. Steenee dodges, but the force of the attacks hitting the ground cause an explosion, blowing Mallow and Steenee back. Mallow: Just leave us alone! Meowth: Fat chance! We need you to show off the terror that Team Rocket exhibits! Mimikyu and Mareanie approach Steenee, as Munchlax moves in to try and eat Steenee. Steenee gets angry and strikes it with Double Slap, sending it colliding into Mimikyu and Mareanie. Mallow looks confused, as Conway offers her a hand. Conway: You mind if I lend a hand? Mallow takes Conway’s hand, him helping her up. Mallow: Definetely! These clowns are a pain, but they’re too tough for me! Conway: Then let us handle them. Munchlax, use Oder Sleuth to Tackle! Munchlax’s nose glows green, sniffing the air as Mimikyu’s scent aura turns green. Munchlax charges in, Tackling Mimikyu and knocking it back. Jessie: Urgh! How dare you hurt my sweet little Mimikyu! Mimikyu, use Wood Hammer! James: And Mareanie, use Spike Cannon! Mallow: Steenee, use Magical Leaf! Conway: Munchlax, Fling! Steenee spins, firing light green energy leaves. Mareanie fires energy spikes, which counters the Magical Leaf. Munchlax takes the Wood Hammer, skidding back. Munchlax draws its Iron Ball, it shimmering white for a moment. Munchlax Flings the Iron Ball, it striking Mimikyu and causing it to keep flying with it. It soars at Team Rocket, them screaming. Meowth: This is ridiculous! Mimikyu crashes into Jessie, James, Meowth and Mareanie, the impact causing all of them to blast off. The Iron Ball drops to the ground, Munchlax picking it up. Conway and Mallow look baffled at the situation. Mallow: Were they really that pathetic? Conway: I think it’s safer to say that this is just one of those days. Though that talking Meowth was different. (Turns to Mallow) My name is Conway. Mallow: Mallow. Those guys caused us to get separated from our friends! Steenee: Steen! Steen! Munchlax is mesmerized by Steenee’s scent, sniffing too close to Steenee. Steenee slaps Munchlax away, knocking it over. Conway: Well, I have no problem helping you find your friends. If you will accept my help, that is. Mallow: Of course! It’s much appreciated! End Scene Ian, Piplup and Staraptor are by the coastline training. Staraptor flies out over the ocean, as Piplup fires a Hydro Pump. Staraptor dodges with ease, as Ian grins at the sight. Ian: Nice! Now Brave Bird! Drill Peck! Staraptor dives at Piplup, surrounding in blazing blue energy. Piplup glows with a yellow bird aura as he spins, shooting up and colliding head on with Brave Bird. Brave Bird blasts through, Piplup going flying up the cliffside into the forest. Ian: Good power, Staraptor. Go find Piplup. I’ll meet you up there. Staraptor: Star! Staraptor flies up the cliff, as Ian starts traveling up the trail. Piplup is upside down at the base of a tree, in a daze. Popplio comes running up, frantic to find someone. Popplio spots Piplup, excited. Popplio: Popplio! Popplio goes over, nudging Piplup who remains unresponsive. Popplio then pops a bubble in his face, causing him to snap back to reality. Piplup shoots to his feet, anticipating a fight. He then notices Popplio, relieved. Piplup: Piplup. Lup lup lup. Popplio: (In distress) Pop pop pop! Piplup: Lup? Popplio: (Tilting head) Popplio! Popplio runs off, Piplup following it. Staraptor flies overhead, spotting them. He then circles back, getting Ian’s attention. Staraptor then follows after Piplup. Ian chuckles at this. Ian: What has Piplup gotten himself into now? Lana hangs upside down from a tree, her foot caught between the fork of a thick branch. Her shirt drapes in her face, revealing her swimsuit underneath it. She blows the shirt out of her face, her looking unamused when the shirt drops back down. Lana: Worst, day, ever. First Steve doesn’t even offer to help me, then I get stuck in a tree. Popplio: POP! Popplio and Piplup arrive, Popplio nodding up towards Lana. Lana: Popplio! Popplio: Pop! Piplup: (Comfortingly) Piplup. Piplup pats Popplio’s shoulder, as if to tell it not to worry. Piplup glows blue as he forms a Whirlpool around himself, rising up to rescue Lana. Team Rocket comes soaring through, ramming into Piplup and them all slamming into the tree. It shakes violently, dislodging Lana and causing her to fall. Lana: Ahh! Staraptor flies in, catching Lana’s by the arms. He gently lowers her down, as Ian helps her make it to the ground. Lana marvels at his appearance, though she tries to hide this. Ian: You okay? Lana: Uh, yeah. Team Rocket are slumped down on a branch, groaning in pain. Meowth: Oh, woe is us. James: (Depressed) Only we would have the luck to blast off twice in one day. Jessie: (Enraged)Uragh! Come on! Can’t we steal one pathetic little Pokémon?! Piplup: (Groaning) Lup. Team Rocket: Huh? They all turn and look, seeing Piplup alongside Mimikyu and Mareanie. They gasp in excitement, Piplup looking puzzled by the group. Jessie: Our luck is finally turning! James: A Pokémon ripe for the picking! Meowth: Hate to break it to you, but you belong to us now! Mimikyu: (Produces nails on chalkboard sound) Mareanie: Mare! Mareanie goes to entrap Piplup with its tentacles, Piplup flipping backwards to dodge. Piplup falls from the tree, as he rises up on Staraptor’s back. Jessie & James: Attack! Ian: Brave Bird! Mimikyu charges with Wood Hammer as Mareanie fires Sludge Bomb. Staraptor shoots forward with Brave Bird, breaking through their attacks. Team Rocket screams as Staraptor crashes into them, causing an explosion. Team Rocket soars through the air, disappearing. Lana: Oh, wow. That was strong. Ian: What were you doing in a tree? Lana: Those guys had blasted me there. Separated me from… Mallow: Lana! Mallow runs up, hugging Lana and jumping for joy. Steenee, Conway and Munchlax follow after her. Lana: Mallow! You’re okay! Conway: Well, this will make things easier. My friend Ian here is an expert in finding people. Ian: You say that as if it’s a talent. Lana: Oh please Ian? (She leans in close) I would love for you to help us find our friends. Ian: (Sighs) Fine. Staraptor Staraptor takes off, as Piplup interacts and plays with Popplio. The group begins walking, Mallow and Lana hanging back a bit. Mallow: (Hushed) What are you doing? Clinging to that guy? Lana: (Hushed) Did you not see him? He’s a total hunk! I’m hoping that me flirting with him will cause Steve to get jealous and pay attention to me! Mallow: (Hushed) Now come on. Steve does care about you. He just has a hard time showing it. Lana: (Hushed) He doesn’t have any problem showing it to you and Lillie. Trust me, I know what I’m doing. Lana runs ahead, walking side by side with Ian. Intrigued, she begins poking him, him looking irritated. Ian: Can I help you with something? Lana: Nah. Just admiring your muscles. Conway backs off, walking with Mallow. Conway: Not sure what your friend is doing, but it won’t end well. Mallow: (Sighs) Is he that bad of a person? Conway: No. He’ll see her plan coming from a mile away and force her to see it through. Mallow: (Unenthusiastic) Great. Team Rocket continues to soar through the air, them all sighing in acceptance. Jessie: So, this is what our life is now. James: A constant barrage of failure and flying. Meowth: I’m starting to think the writer is toying with us now. A sparkle occurs from the forest below, as a Bewear leaps up after them. Team Rocket screams as it approaches, it hugging them and taking them back to the ground. Team Rocket: What’s up with this? Bewear drops them all to the ground, at the feet of Joe. He clicks his tongue at them. Joe: Tsk. Can’t I trust you to do one simple job? Jessie: Ah! The team gets down on their knees, bowing down to Joe. James: Our severest apologies! Meowth: We’ve just had a small hiccup. Jessie: We’ll take out that annoying pervert and his harem and all in our way! Joe: Heh. To think that Steve’s here. Alright. I’ll give you one last chance. End Scene Steve: Whoa, whoa! Ian can sing? Steve and Crystal laugh and talk as they search for the others, with Dawn, Lillie and Snowy following behind. Steve: I mean, I figured he’s a cinnamon roll under all of his tough bravado, but singing?! Crystal: I know, it was incredible! I mean, I thought I was just cheering him up with my singing, as he thought I was a good singer. I never expected him to burst into song with me! Steve: (Laughs) Oh, man! This is too good! I mean, I’m a gentleman now, but if I knew this about him the last time I saw him, he’d have never live this down! Lillie: (Sighs) Gentleman is stretching it a bit. Dawn: I find it incredible that you and two other girls are traveling with him and find nothing wrong with it. Where I’m from, that would be scandalous to the highest degree! Lillie: It is a bit odd, maybe. But he is a really sweet guy and we’re doing our best to keep him in line. For the most part it works out. Staraptor: Staraptor! Crystal looks up, seeing Staraptor circling overhead. Crystal’s expression lights up. Crystal: Ian’s Staraptor! He’s most likely looking for us! Steve: Really? Is he looking for a beauty like you? If I were him, I’d never let you out of my sight. Crystal: Oh. (She blushes) He more likely found your friends and is now looking for you guys. He’s, helpful like that. Steve: Surprised he’s not looking for you. Crystal shakes her head, trying to shake the notion off. Crystal: Come on! Let’s join up with them! Crystal runs along the path, following after Staraptor. Steve’s group makes it to a clearing, where Ian’s group comes out the other side. Lana is clinging to Ian’s arm, Crystal stopping in horror. Staraptor lands on the ground besides Ian. Crystal: Who, is that?! Steve: Lana! What are you doing hanging with Ian like that? Lana: He saved me! Unlike a certain jerk that I know! Ian: (Groans) You’ve got to be kidding me. Steve: So what? You’re just gonna go off with him?! The muscle head that has a one tracked mind? Lana: He’s not only a muscle head! His whole body is super buff! Imagine me traveling the region with this hunk! Crystal: HUNK?! Crystal is steaming now, Lana noticing her rage for the first time. Lana: Uh, excuse me? Crystal: He isn’t a piece of meat for you to just claim for yourself! You are despicable! Lana: Oh, shoot. Lana tries to back away, when Ian grabs her arm, keeping her in place. She lets out a small gasp, looking at Ian. Ian: (Softly) Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish. Steve: (Angry) Ian! Why do you always have to mess with me! Steve steps forward, getting angry. Steve: I’m tired of you thinking that you’re better than me! And that you have the audacity to think you’re good enough for her! I’m taking you out! Incineroar! Steve throws his Pokéball, choosing Incineroar. Incineroar: Incine! Crystal: Count me in too! I’m taking that thief out! Mismagius! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Mismagius. Mismagius: Mismag! (It spots Ian, then looks back at Crystal) Mag? Crystal: That’s right. We’re taking them out! Ian: Piplup, you’re up. Piplup: (Eager) Lup. Piplup runs onto the field, doing a dab. Ian nudges Lana, as he lets out a upset groan. Lana: This is not what I anticipated. Popplio, let’s just get this over with. Popplio: Pop. Popplio hobbles onto the field, Piplup comforting it. Crystal: Shadow Ball! Steve: Flamethrower! Ian: Hydro Pump! Lana: Bubble Beam. Mismagius forms a Shadow Ball and fires it, while Incineroar releases a Flamethrower from its belt. Piplup fires Hydro Pump which parries Flamethrower, while Bubble Beam blocks Shadow Ball. Crystal: Psybeam! Lana: Aqua Jet. Steve: Fire Fang! Ian: Whirlpool! Popplio is encased in water, as it shoots itself at Mismagius. Mismagius fires a blue energy beam with multi-colored shapes in it, heading right towards Popplio. Incineroar runs on all four, jaws open as it’s surrounded by large Fire Fangs. Piplup’s flippers glow blue, as he causes Aqua Jet to veer to the side, avoiding the Psybeam. Aqua Jet rams Incineroar from the side, causing it to spin out. The Aqua Jet water transforms into a Whirlpool, entrapping Incineroar. Steve: Dang it! To think that those two work so well together! Crystal: (Infuriated) If she thinks she can cosy on up to him just like that, she’s mistaken! Fire a Screech attack! Steve: And Incineroar, use Darkest Lariat! Mismagius lets out a Screech, Popplio and Piplup holding their ears. Incineroar holds its arms out to the side, as it begins to spin like a top. It is surrounded in purple flames as it slams its arm into both Popplio and Piplup, knocking them back. Dawn, Lillie and Snowy go around the battle, joining Conway, Mallow, Munchlax and Steenee. Lillie: Mallow, what is Lana doing? Mallow: Trying to get Steve’s attention. Not really sure if it’s working or not. Conway: I reckon not. Dawn: Never would’ve imagined Crystal for the jealous type. Conway: I think it is her pent up frustration from earlier manifesting. Steve: Cross Chop! Ian: Drill Peck! Incineroar’s arms glow blue, crossing them in front of its chest. Piplup clashes with it with Drill Peck, the two being deflected. Crystal: Psybeam! Lana: Bubble Beam! Ian: Whirlpool! Whip it! Mismagius fires Psybeam, as Popplio fires Bubble Beam. Piplup forms a whip of water from Whirlpool, tripping Incineroar and causing it to stumble. It intercepts the Psybeam, being immune. It is then hit by Bubble Beam, as it falls backwards and crashes into the ground. Steve: Lana! My beef isn’t with you right now! Lana: (Softly) Sorry. Crystal: Shadow Ball! Mismagius fires Shadow Ball, blasting Popplio and knocking it back injured. Ian: Hydro Pump! Crystal: Confuse Ray! Mismagius’ gems shine a bright red, confusing Piplup. He stumbles as he releases Hydro Pump, striking Mismagius from the side. Mismagius drops to the ground, as Piplup stumbles and falls over. All of the Pokémon are still on the ground, Crystal still raring to go. Crystal: Mismagius, get back up! Several glass cages shoot out, with a cage swiping up Piplup and Popplio, while another one collects Incineroar and Mismagius. Other cages shoot towards the others, the Pokémon responding. Staraptor flies to shatter a cage, but is unable to and trapped in it. Munchlax uses Fling to throw the Iron Ball, it bouncing off the glass as the cage swoops up Munchlax, Steenee and Snowy. The cages retract on their mechanical arms, returning to a mecha with a large square body, the glass cages on the chest. It has the head of a Meowth, along with arms and legs. Dawn: Dear me! What is that?! Lillie: Those guys again! Jessie: Ah-hahahaha! Prepare for trouble! James: Make it double! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all people within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and — Steve: Decidueye, Brave Bird! Steve throws a Pokéball, choosing Decidueye. Decidueye: Decidu! Decidueye flies forward, encased in Brave Bird. Decidueye rams the mecha, causing it to step backwards. Team Rocket screams from the impact, them bracing themselves. Jessie: How dare you interrupt our motto! James: Do you know how rarely we get to recite it nowadays?! This is the first in this series! Meowth: Let’s show you what it’s like to be interrupted! A cage shoots out, as Decidueye fires an arrow from Spirit Shackle. The attack does nothing to the cage, as it locks around Decidueye. Decidueye uses Phantom Force, disappearing and escaping the cage. Steve: You’ve already interrupted us! Ian: And we’re not amused. Vespiquen! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Vespiquen. Vespiquen: (Regally) Vespi! Ves, ves ves! Meowth: Fat chance! Like we’re gonna give them all back cause you commanded it! You can join them instead! All the Pokémon in the cages scream to get free, as a glass cage shoots out at Vespiquen. Ian: Attack Order! Vespiquen glows gold and releases energy grubs from her abdomen. The Attack Order rises and wraps around the arm shooting the glass cage out, restricting it and stopping it right in front of Vespiquen. The grubs travel up the arm, entering the mecha from the port for the arm. Team Rocket gasps in panic at the sight of this. James: Hold on! He said that this thing was impenetrable! Meowth: From the outside, maybe! But nothing’s stopping it from damaging it from the inside! Jessie: I don’t care what it’s doing! Get them out, quick! The inside of the mecha fills with grubs, the volume of them forcing the cages on the mecha to be pushed out away from the body, exposing the mechanical arms. Steve: Just like that! Decidueye, take out the arms with Spirit Shackle! Decidueye nocks an arrow, firing it. The arrow pierces through the mechanical arms, then arcs back to the top row. The glass cages drop, them opening and freeing the Pokémon. They all run back to their trainers, as Ian and Steve stand together. Ian: It resists physical attacks. Your last attack did nothing to it. Steve: Their last mecha burned pretty good. Though it did cause the rest of us to blast off too. Ian: We can handle that. Conway! Get ready with Protect! Conway: Right! Mallow: What’s he doing? Dawn: What he always does. Being absolutely reckless. Ian: Quilava, Burn Up! Steve: Charizard, Blast Burn! Conway: Everyone gather around! Slowking, prepare for Protect! Ian and Steve throw Pokéballs, choosing Quilava and Charizard. Quilava: Quilava! Charizard: (Roars) Charizard punches the ground, releasing Blast Burn at the mecha. Quilava’s entire body lets off steam, as it glows hot red. All the heat transfers to Quilava’s head port, which it points at the mecha. It erupts a wall of fire, which torches through the grass they are standing on and creates a fiery explosion upon impact. Team Rocket howls and screams in pain as the mecha explodes, the force blasting through the entire area. Slowking comes out, raising a blue barrier that protects everyone that scrambles to get behind it. Team Rocket blasts off, screaming at the top of their lungs. Team Rocket: LOOKS LIKE WE’RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! Slowking lowers Protect, as the area is scorched from the fire. Quilava is puffing heavily, as Charizard sits down as it recharges. Piplup, Staraptor and Vespiquen go over to Ian, as Incineroar and Decidueye go over to Steve. Ian: You guys okay? Ian’s Pokémon cheer, as Steve pets his Pokémon. Lana hugs Popplio tight, as Crystal and Mismagius approach her. Crystal: Now that that incident is over, we can continue our battle. Lana: Uh, Lana looks away timidly, as if ashamed. Lana: Let’s not. I am sorry about all that. I wasn’t trying to take your guy. Crystal: What?! He’s not my guy! (Calmed down) And, you’re not? Lana: No. I was just hoping it would make Steve jealous. Think you were worse than him though. Crystal: Oh. Uh, heh. Sorry about that. I hope you can forgive me. Lana: Sure thing. Ian: Now that this misunderstanding is over with. Ian motions to his Pokémon, as they all walk off. Steve runs around, getting in front of Ian. Steve: Now hold up! We’re not done here! Our battles keep get interrupted! Ian: That is true. However, we have a boat to catch. Steve: No time for a Pokémon battle then. However, I’ve heard that you can sing. I challenge you to a rap off! Ian: (Caught off guard) Come again? Steve: (Rapping) I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was! To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause! ''(Beatboxes) ''I will travel across the land, searching far and wide! Teach Pokémon to understand, the power that’s inside! Steve makes the motion for mic drop, arms extended to the side as if to show he won. Ian groans in disgust as he glances at Crystal, who looks ashamed. Steve: What now? Can’t back down from a challenge, can ya? Bring it on! Ian: For crying out loud. Ian steps forward, startling Steve as he gets in his face. Ian: (Rapping) I wanna take the ultimate step, find the courage to be bold. To risk it all and not forget the lessons that I hold. I wanna go where no one's been, far beyond the crowd. To learn the way to take command, use the power that's in my hand! Ian backs up, Steve impressed and now circling Ian. Steve: Dang, man! You got the beat! Now it’s on! (Rapping) I stand tall ‘cause I know I’m a winner! Knock me down, I’ll just get up again! You’ve met your match, yeah I’m no beginner! Ian: (Cutting Steve off) Everybody wants to be a master, everybody wants to show their skills! Everybody wants to get there faster, make their way to the top of the hill! Steve: (Interrupting) My whole life has led to this, time to test my skills. I know I just can't miss, gonna show the world. Born to be a winner, born to be a champion! Ian: Every challenge along the way, with courage I will face. I will battle everyday, to claim my proper place! '' Steve: ''No time to question my moves, I stick to the path that I choose. Me and my friends are gonna do it right, you’ll never see us run away from a fight! Conway, Crystal, Dawn, Lillie, Mallow, Lana and all the Pokémon are all watching, baffled. Lana has her phone out, recording the event. Ian: Yeah, this dream will last forever, and this dream will never die, we will rise to meet the challenge every time. Yeah, this dream keeps us together, this shows that you and I will be— Steve: Unbeatable! We'll never give in, we'll never rest. Advanced Battle is the ultimate test. From the earth, the land, the sea and sky, they can never win, but they sure can try. Ian: It's a battle, win or lose. It’s the friends you make, it's the road you choose. You've got the right stuff, so make your mind up, find the courage inside of you. If you're strong you'll survive and you'll keep your dream alive— Steve: It's all about the battle. You gotta play smart. You gotta move faster behind every win there's a chance to begin, again! You gotta take it all if you wanna be a Master… Ian: Stand up! For what is right. Be brave! Get ready to fight. Hold on! Steve: We’ve been preparing: sharing, training, studying A to Z. Bonding, battling, laughing, getting crazy, you and me. Ian: It’s the next chapter, the ultimate goal. Ready for battle, brave and bold. I know we’re gonna make it, we’ll find a way. '' Ian and Steve are in each other’s faces, when they are hit by an Ice Beam and frozen together. Everyone else gasps, as they look around to see Joe and his Blastoise, a mist emanating from Blastoise’s cannons. Joe snickers. Joe: Finally found a way to shut him up! Conway: Who are you? Joe: Name’s Joe. And I’m finally gonna take these two out once and for all! Lillie: Like we shall allow you to do what you wish! Charizard and Quilava prepare to melt the ice next, when Blastoise forms and fires two spheres of condensed water from Hydro Cannon. Charizard is defeated, while Quilava survives the attack. Dawn: Rapidash, melt those two with Fire Blast! Dawn throws a Pokéball, choosing Rapidash. Rapidash whinnies, as it breathes a stream of fire. Joe opens a Pokéball, choosing Steelix which fires Hyper Beam, blocking the attack. Piplup: (Angry) Lup! Incineroar: Roar! Piplup and Incineroar charge at Blastoise, who forms two Aura Spheres from its cannons. It fires them, blasting Piplup and Incineroar back defeated. Steelix wraps around to force Rapidash back, it Bouncing away and using Fire Blast to melt the ice trapping Ian and Steve. The two recover, shaking it off. Steve: What the heck? (Spots Joe) Johanna? Joe: MY NAME IS JOE! WHY IS THAT SO HARD TO REMEMBER?! Blastoise! Blastoise fires an Ice Beam, Quilava leaping in front of them and taking the attack, being defeated. Ian: Huh? That seemed to do more damage than it should’ve against a Fire type. Steve: So not cool! Decidueye, Leaf Storm! Decidueye prepares to fire Leaf Storm, when Steelix appears behind it and Crunches into it, defeating it. Staraptor flies at Steelix, kicking it in the face repeatedly with Close Combat. Staraptor flies off as Steelix attacks it, while Rapidash attacks again. Mismagius fires Shadow Ball at Steelix, forcing it back. Slowking fires Water Pulse to do the same. Joe scoffs at this. Joe: Bewear! Brutal Swing! Joe opens a Pokéball, choosing Bewear. Bewear: Bewear! Bewear dashes forward, catching everyone off guard. Bewear gets between Mismagius and Slowking, arms extended as it spins around, slamming its arms into them. Mismagius and Slowking are dragged as Bewear spins around, throwing them and hitting the ground defeated. Crystal: What’s that?! Lillie: A Bewear! A Normal and Fighting type! Mallow: Steenee, distract it with Sweet Scent! Lana: Popplio, Bubble Beam! Lillie: Snowy, freeze it with Powder Snow! Steenee releases Sweet Scent, enticing Bewear and having it approach Mallow and Steenee. Popplio and Snowy move in front of them, releasing Bubble Beam and Powder Snow. The water and cold partially freezes Bewear’s feet, but it breaks free. Conway: Munchlax, use Screech! Crystal: And Pelipper! Use Hurricane! Munchlax lets out a Screech attack, stunning Bewear from the sound. Crystal chooses Pelipper. Pelipper: Pelipper! Pelipper flaps her wings, releasing Hurricane level winds. Bewear protects its face with its arms, as it is pushed back by the wind. Rapidash rams Steelix with Flame Wheel, it howling as it attacks with Earthquake, slamming its tail into Rapidash and slamming it into the ground to take the full Earthquake. The area shakes, directing Steve’s attention to Steelix. Steve: Dang, that thing is almost more dangerous than Blastoise. Can you hold the fort while I finish that thing off? Blastoise fires Hydro Cannon, as Vespiquen forms a wall of grubs with Defense Order. Ian smirks at this. Ian: I’ll do one better. I’ll beat it before you get back. Bayleef! Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Bayleef. Bayleef: Bay! Bay? Bayleef spots Steve, instantly flaring up with anger. She then kicks Steve in the groin, him letting a high pitched wince as he grabs down there and falls over. Steve: (Higher pitch) What was that for? Ian: I guess she still has a grudge against you. Steve: Give me a break. I’m more reformed. Lycanroc. Steve opens a Pokéball, choosing his Midnight Lycanroc. Lycanroc: (Roaring aggressively) Ly! Lycanroc sees Steve down on the ground, as she snarls at Bayleef. Steve: Forget her. Beat up that Steelix. Lycanroc turns, seeing Staraptor being towered over by Steelix and knocked to the ground. Lycanroc grins as she heads over to the battle. Joe spots this. Joe: I don’t think so! Hydro Cannon! Blastoise fires a Hydro Cannon, as a Grass Pledge tower rises and intercepts it. Joe turns his attention back to Ian with his Vespiquen and Bayleef. Ian: What’s wrong, Jake? I’m not enough for you? Joe: MY NAME IS JOE! Lycanroc makes it to Steelix, motioning it to come at her. Steelix roars as it swings an Iron Tail, as Lycanroc glows with a white aura. She takes the hit, then does a back hand slam into Steelix’s body with Counter. A shock wave travels up Steelix’s body, releasing a burst of energy at Steelix’s head. Steelix falls back and collapses, defeated. Blastoise fires Ice Beam, as Vespiquen and Bayleef block it with Defend Order and Grass Pledge. They then fire Attack Order and Magical Leaf, with Blastoise breaking through them with Ice Beam. They are both hit, with Vespiquen is frozen while Bayleef struggles to stay on her feet. Bewear attacks with Thrash, as Pelipper pushes it back with Hydro Pump. The others alternate between firing attacks and retreating, its attacks pounding through the terrain. Lana lands next to Crystal, her stern and deadly. Lana: Crystal, can you use Hurricane in combination with our attack? Crystal: Huh? Sure but, what attack? Lana: You’ll see. Popplio, (Shows off Z-Ring) get ready for Hydro Vortex! Lana and Popplio strike several synchronized poses, as they build up Z-Power. Popplio rises with Aqua Jet, as it spins in a vortex, the water building up. Crystal: Hurricane! Pelipper flaps her wings, releasing Hurricane. It powers up the Hydro Vortex as Popplio fires Hydro Vortex at Bewear. Bewear takes the attack, and is washed back defeated. Joe scoffs at this defeat, as Steve finally gets back up. Steve: Time to finish this up! Kommo-o! Steve throws a Pokéball, choosing Kommo-o. Kommo-o: Kommo-o! Steve: Clanging Scales! Ian: Grass Pledge! Joe: Ice Beam! Blastoise fires Ice Beam, as Kommo-o scrapes its scales together and releases a powerful sound attack. The Clanging Scales causes the Ice Beam to break apart, it taking the attack. Bayleef strikes Blastoise with Grass Pledge, blasting it back defeated. Joe screams in frustration, as he sees Ian and Steve glaring him down. Joe: Oh, fine! Like I really wanna battle you anyway! Joe returns his Pokémon as he opens another Pokéball, choosing Crobat. He grabs onto Crobat’s legs, as it flies off. Crystal: Don’t think you can get away that easily! Pelipper, use Shock Wave! Pelipper’s bill glows yellow, as she fires a stream of lightning after them. The two are electrocuted, but Crobat still flies off and retreats. Lana: And don’t come back! Steve: Whew! It’s always a whirlwind of a day when I run into you. Ian: A very undesired whirlwind. Steve: Oh, you dissing me? Let’s go again, Ian! (Rapping) ''Knock me down, I’ll just get up again! Dawn: I hate to break up this outlandish rivalry, but if we don’t hurry up, we will miss the boat! Lillie: Aw! I feel like we didn’t get much time to get to know each other. Dawn: We’ll have to meet up again. Mallow: Thanks for all your help! Conway: Of course. Crystal: Hey Lana. Good luck with him. You’ll be fine. Lana: Thanks. Good luck with your guy as well. Ian’s group return all their Pokémon, as Ian turns to Steve. He offers his hand, Steve being over dramatic. Steve: (Over dramatic) What’s this? You’re offering a handshake?! Ian: You may be annoying, but we still have a battle to finish. Until next time. Steve clasps Ian’s hand, shaking it. Steve: Till next time. Ian nods, as he joins up with Crystal, Conway and Dawn as they take off running towards the port. Steve returns his Pokémon, joining up with the others. He stands next to Lana. Steve: Hey, sorry about all that chaos. I just… Lana: I know. You don’t think about me before the others. Steve: Actually, I know that you can handle yourself, and was making sure those two were safe before helping you. Lana: (Amazed) You think that highly of me? Steve: Of course! You’re strong enough to take anything thrown at you! Lillie: Are you saying that we can’t?! Mallow: Lillie, relax. Let them finish. Lana: I’m sorry about that battle. I just wanted you to pay attention. Steve: Well, if you want me to forgive you, (grins smugly) you’ll tell me that you video taped that rap battle? Lana: (Grins) As if you have to ask. Lana pulls out her phone, as she plays the video. Steve watches, laughing. Steve: Whew! Ian will never live this down! Not only did I get him to be not serious, but we’ve got it on tape! End Scene Joe and Crobat flutter through the forest, landing outside a set of ancient ruins. A figure walks out of the ruins, it being Domino carrying the Insect Plate. She scans Joe up and down, noting him being roughed up and dirty. Domino: (Unimpressed) You look terrible. Joe: I did what you asked for, and kept threats away from you while you searched for whatever that thing is! I think that my audition to join your new Team Rocket was a success! Domino: (Nonchalantly) Oh, really? Who’d you battle? Joe: Your old travel companion Ian. And that annoying brat Steve. Domino: Heh. If I recall correctly from that time, those two beat you soundly. Joe: And you hit me in the head! Domino: What happened to those grunts you brought along? Joe: Who cares?! Domino: Tsk. Wrong answer. See, our numbers are few now, and we need members that work well together. If you don’t care about what happens to your comrades or lackeys, then you can’t be an effective leader. I’m sorry, but I’m gonna have to pass on you. Joe: Pass? Pass?! You really think that I’ll take that after all this?! Crobat, Sludge Bomb! Crobat flies forward, firing a Sludge Bomb at Domino. Domino lets out a yawn, as Spiritomb rises up and takes the attack. Domino: Gee, I wish I could say I could entertain you, but you’re not worth my time. Spiritomb, get us out of here. Spiritomb’s shadow rises up, wrapping around the two of them. They are sucked into the ground, disappearing. Joe howls in frustration into the sky, it echoing off the walls of the ruins. Main Events * Steve learns that Ian can sing, and challenges him to a rap battle. * Ian, Lana, Steve and Crystal have a tag battle that is interrupted. * Joe returns, showing he now owns a Bewear. * Domino obtains the Incest Plate, and denies Joe a position in the rebuilding Team Rocket. Characters * Ian * Steve * Crystal * Lana * Conway * Mallow * Dawn Berlitz * Lillie Villains * Team Rocket ** Jessie ** James ** Meowth ** Joe ** Domino Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Staraptor (Ian's) * Vespiquen (Ian's) * Quilava (Ian's) * Bayleef (Ian's) * Charizard (Steve's) * Incineroar (Steve's) * Decidueye (Steve's) * Lycanroc (Steve's) * Kommo-o (Steve's) * Mismagius (Crystal's) * Pelipper (Crystal's) * Popplio (Lana's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Steenee (Mallow's) * Rapidash (Dawn's) * Snowy the Vulpix (Lillie's, Alola form) * Mimikyu (Jessie's) * Mareanie (James') * Bewear (Joe's) * Blastoise (Joe's) * Steelix (Joe's) * Crobat (Joe's) * Spiritomb (Domino's) Trivia * This marks my eighth crossover with Steve. * The Team Rocket Trio appearing are based off the ones that appear in Steve's series, and not the same ones that appeared previously in this franchise. * Crystal references Ian singing in Vs. Loss, which was referenced then as something to not tell Steve. The rap battle was made to include Ian singing in the crossover. * Joe's Bewear was inspired by the Bewear in the anime. * Crystal finally couldn't take Ian ignoring her since her return, resorting to talking about Ian to Steve and angrily battling Lana who was flirting with Ian. * Munchlax being attracted to Steenee's scent was inspired off Ash's Rowlet in the anime doing the same thing. * This episode marks the first time that Munchlax was used to battle since Vs. Combee, which was its battle debut. * Bayleef attacking Steve is reminiscent of her role in Ditto in Crisis! Rocket Experiment Gone Wrong, the first crossover with Steve where she attacked him for cussing. * Vespiquen being referred to as regal is based off a conversation I've had with Cham, who was interested in her personality and suggested that idea. * This episode expands on Ian learning how the move Burn Up works. * This marks the final appearance of Dawn's Pokémon in this series. * The songs from the rap battle were all themes of the Pokémon series. There was an entry included from each series of the anime. They were, in order of appearance: ** Pokemon Theme (season 1) ** Pokemon World (season 2) ** Stand Tall (season 19) ** Pokemon Johto (season 3) ** Born to be a Winner (season 4) ** Pokemon Theme (second verse, season 1) ** Believe in Me (season 5) ** This Dream (season 7) ** Unbeatable (season 8) ** Battle Frontier (season 9) ** Diamond & Pearl (season 10) ** Battle Cry (season 12) ** Under the Alolan Moon (season 21) ** It’s Always You and Me (season 15) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Arceus saga Category:The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve